


His Master

by Legogirl22



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angry Clones, Clone Wars, Early Clone Wars, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Fix it AU, Hiding Injuries, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Implied/Referenced Torture, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Overprotective Cody, Overprotective Rex, Overprotective clones, Palpatine is discovered early, Rex is BAMF, Torture, Young Anakin Skywalker, afraid, angry Rex, cuddly anakin skywalker, dark side, emotional anakin, good Mace Windu, nobody messes with Rex's Jedi, not that graphic though, overprotective Fives, smart clones, terrified Anakin, ultimatum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legogirl22/pseuds/Legogirl22
Summary: What if Anakin figured out that Palpatine was a Sith Lord earlier than in the movies? Anakin Skywalker is sixteen years old, and his closest friend turned out to be a Sith Lord. Palpatine threatens the safety of his master. He has a month to decide if he is going to do what Palpatine asked or let his Master died. The Clone Wars does start early. There is mild torture.Cross posted on Fanfiction.net under powerrangersfangirl22.





	1. Betrayal

Anakin was sitting in the back of a cab, which Obi-Wan had insisted on, heading to visit his friend, Chancellor Palpatine. He was happy to be seeing his friend. With both of them busy with the war, Anakin hadn’t seen Palpatine in a year and a half. He adored Captain Rex and Commander Cody, but he hadn’t known them as long as he did the Chancellor. Besides his master, Obi-Wan, Chancellor Palpatine had been his friend the longest.  
Anakin was drawn from his thoughts when the cab driver said, “We’re here.”  
Anakin smiled as he paid the cab driver, and he said, “Thanks.”  
“Do you want me to wait for you?” the cab driver asked, as he glanced around the dark buildings. The meeting wasn’t originally supposed to be this late, but something had come up, causing the Chancellor to have to push it back. It was only eight at night, but it was dark. Criminals liked waiting in dark alleys near the Senate building, where unsuspecting civilians walked. The cab driver was looking out for the young Padawan.  
Anakin smiled and said, “No, I’ll be fine. And the Chancellor will probably drive me back to the Temple. Besides, you want to get home to put your newborn to bed.”  
“If you’re sure,” the cab driver said hesitantly, “I don’t want anything to happen to you either.”  
“Nothing will happen,” said Anakin, “Normally I would walk or have my master take me, but he was busy and overprotective.” Anakin rolled his eyes good naturedly, and he laughed. But suddenly, he had the urge to get back in the cab and go back to the Temple. He wanted to stay by his master until the feeling of uneasy and danger passed. He frowned in confusion. He was just going to talk to his friend. He had known the Chancellor for years. He had no cause for such feelings of danger. Unless… the Chancellor was in danger. He stretched out his mind, but he felt no danger to the Chancellor. However, the Force continued to grow darker and more apprehensive, urging him to return to Obi-Wan and not see the Chancellor. He shook his head and ignored the Force’s warning.  
Anakin should have listened to the Force’s warning and went home to Obi-Wan, but he didn’t. He would learn his lesson soon enough.  
When he entered Palpatine’s office, he knew that something was wrong. The first thing he noticed was that the Chancellor, leader of the Republic, was talking to Count Dooku, one of the Republic’s greatest threats. Count Dooku was second to only Darth Sidious when it came to threats. The second thing he noticed was that the Force was oozing darkness, and the origin was the Chancellor himself. The Chancellor was Darth Sidious. Anakin always wondered how Palpatine knew they were going to win the war, and he always replied with a smile that he just knew. Palpatine knew, because he ran both sides of the war. No matter which side won, he would inevitably win.  
Palpatine noticed Anakin’s frozen form standing in the doorway, and his eyes widened. He had lost track of time in his anger at Dooku’s failure. His plan was ruined. Anakin was nowhere near dark enough for him to twist into doing his will. He still had too much trust in the Jedi and, specifically, Obi-Wan. Palpatine allowed himself one moment of panic before he calmed himself and thought about what he could do to save the situation. Anakin trusted him, so maybe he could still make this work. The Chosen One would be his.  
“I must think of a suitable punishment for you, Count,” Palpatine said, “We will finish discussing your failure at a later date.”  
Palpatine’s evil countenance slid from his face as soon as the call ended, and if Anakin hadn’t witnessed what he just had, he wouldn’t have believed that Palpatine was the Sith Lord the Jedi looked endlessly for. “You’re the Sith Lord they’re looking for?” Anakin asked, incredulous and afraid.  
“Now, my boy, I am still your friend,” said Palpatine, and Anakin for the first time saw through the sickly-sweet persona Palpatine put on. He had seen the real Palpatine, and it could not correlate with the one he had known for seven years. The whole time Palpatine had lied to him.  
“No,” Anakin said firmly, standing straighter, “Sith are evil. We are not friends.”  
“Anakin, my boy …” Palpatine started.  
However, Anakin interrupted him as soon as he realized what he should do. “I’m going to talk to the Council. Obi-Wan should still be talking to them.” As he turned around to run out the door and to the Temple, he realized he probably shouldn’t have told Palpatine what he planned. He felt the Force surge with anger, and the doors slammed shut. Palpatine was seething with anger, and he had used the Force to keep the doors shut. Anakin pulled on them in vain before giving up and resigning to his fate. He turned back around pressing his back against the door. He watched Palpatine’s every move in fear.  
“Anakin, everything alright?” Obi-Wan asked through their bond. Anakin wanted to tell him everything, but he felt Palpatine enter his mind. He stayed silent in fear.  
“Don’t say a word,” Palpatine threatened, and he sent a pulse of pain through Anakin, “Or you won’t like the consequences.  
“Anakin, why are you scared? What made that pain? What’s going on?” Obi-Wan asked concerned and the slightest bit panicked. Anakin was only going to the Chancellor. He should have been there by now. What would cause him fear and pain? “Anakin, answer me.”  
“Block the bond,” Palpatine said calmly with a smirk. He found Anakin’s weakness. While he was planning on subtly using the Force to encourage Anakin to fall in love with Padme and then use her against him, he couldn’t do that now. Anakin was only sixteen and hadn’t seen Padme much since he was nine. While he still had a crush on her, Padme would not fall for a minor, making that plan void. However, Anakin had another weakness which would bring him to the Dark sooner than the Padme plan would. When Anakin still hadn’t blocked the bond, Palpatine grew angry, and he yelled, “NOW!” He sent a few more pulses of pain through Anakin, and Anakin let out a small scream. “ANAKIN!” Obi-Wan said in concern, feeling the pulses of pain. Before Obi-Wan could say anything else, Anakin blocked the bond without telling Obi-Wan anything. He hadn’t even reassured him that he was fine. Obi-Wan banged on Anakin’s shields, begging, asking, and demanding answers. All of which Anakin ignored, staring at Palpatine in fear. Anakin wished desperately for Obi-Wan to come save him.


	2. Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin's meeting with Palpatine continued.

“Everything okay?” Mace Windu asked Obi-Wan Kenobi as he panicked about Anakin. Windu was concerned. Anakin had left only a little bit before this to visit the Chancellor, where there should be no threat of harm to him. While Windu did not appreciate the Chancellor’s interest in the young Skywalker, he would not deter the friendship. Anakin needed all the support he could get. He was behind in the classes since he did grow up in the Temple, and he struggled to make friends since the other younglings and apprentices shunned the emotions Anakin was prone to express. This made him a target for bullying and exclusion. While Windu tried to expediate the situation, he could not outright do anything without offending a good portion of the Order. Many did not agree with Anakin’s inclusion within the sacred halls. He was chaos, and many of them enjoyed the peace. Although Windu quietly believed that Anakin brought a light and happiness to the Temple during the dark times of this war. A war that no one was prepared for. The Republic forced the peacekeepers into generals; many of the Jedi struggled in the position and with the troops, causing stress that was never relieved except during the shortening bursts of meditation.   
“I don’t know, Master Windu,” said Obi-Wan, and Windu rolled his eyes at the formalities. Windu had been good friends with Qui-Gon, and he had many times told Obi-Wan that he could call him Mace, or even Windu, if he wanted to be more respectful. “Anakin was scared of something and was hurting.” Mace Windu saw Obi-Wan’s eyes lose focus as he focused on reaching his Padawan. “He’s blocked me out, and he’s refusing to answer. I apologize, Masters,” Obi-Wan said, bowing to them, “but my Padawan may be in danger. I must leave to find him.”   
“Concerning, this is,” said Yoda, and his ears drooped, “Safe, your Padawan should be. Meditate on this, I will. Dismissed, you are.”  
“Come on, Obi-Wan,” said Mace Windu, “I’ll come with you. In case, both Anakin and the Chancellor are in danger.”  
“Thanks, Mace,” said Obi-Wan in obvious relief.  
They quickly went to Obi-Wan’s rooms, so he could grab his cloak and his comm. He hadn’t grabbed it, because he was not anticipating Anakin blocking him out. After they grabbed it, Windu said, “We should go talk to your Padawan. We don’t know why he was scared or why he blocked you out.”  
“Or why he was in pain. I felt it once, and I thought nothing of it. Maybe he tripped. But then I felt it several times in a row. After that, he blocked me out, and I can’t get him to answer. Something felt off though, like there was someone else at the edges of our bond.”  
“That is concerning. We will have to ask Anakin about it when we find him. Maybe there is a perfectly logical answer, and we are worrying for nothing.”  
“Or something is seriously wrong. I just can’t figure out what could go wrong at the Chancellor’s office.”  
“Are we sure he’s there?”   
“No, but it’s the place to start since that’s where he’s supposed to be.”  
After they reached the speeder they were taking, Obi-Wan tried to comm Anakin, which he never answered. Obi-Wan grew increasingly worried, especially since they were delayed on their leaving by a surprise inspection of all the vehicles. They tried to explain the circumstances of their situation, but they were ultimately blown off.   
LINE BREAK >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Anakin heard his comm go off, but by this point, Palpatine had taken it from him. He stared fearfully at the man in front of him, but he refused to flinch as Palpatine drew closer to him. He stared him down as bravely as he could. Although, that wasn’t very brave at the moment. This man could kill him, and he wasn’t sure anyone would know. Obi-Wan would want to investigate, but no one had noticed that Palpatine was a Sith Lord before he stumbled into this situation.  
“What do you want from me?” Anakin asked, and he was proud that his voice didn’t waiver once.   
“I want you to be my apprentice,” Palpatine said soothingly, but the thought made Anakin feel sick, “We could be great together.”  
“Never,” Anakin said determined.  
“Never?” Palpatine said with a cruel smile spreading across his face. Anakin grew unsure in his determination. “Only Sith deal in absolute, my young apprentice.”  
“I am not your apprentice,” said Anakin, and he was ashamed to note that his voice did waiver.  
“What if your precious Master’s life was on the line?” Palpatine asked, and Anakin paled. “In fact, he’s been calling you. He must be so worried. I could call him back right now and tell him that something horrible has happened to you. When he comes, I can kill him.”  
“No, I’ll be your apprentice. Just leave him alone,” Anakin said panicked.   
“We’ll see,” said Palpatine, and he reached to answer the ringing comm. “We can’t leave him waiting,   
“NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Anakin shouted protectively.  
Palpatine smirked sadistically, and he answered the comm while looking at Anakin. Anakin tried to yell something at Obi-Wan to warn him, but he choked on his words. He didn’t get out a single cry before Palpatine started to Force choke him. He raised him up, so his feet didn’t touch the floor. Anakin was terrified, and he wanted to tell Obi-Wan to stay far away. But he couldn’t speak, and he knew that if he used their bond to speak to him, severe consequences would follow. It didn’t take long for Anakin to realize that Obi-Wan would not stay far away if Anakin was in danger. He would come to save him, even if Anakin was with Darth Sidious. Obi-Wan knew he was no match for Sidious, especially if Anakin’s life was on the line, and Anakin knew as well. That discussion had happened many times with the numerous nightmares Anakin had about being in the clutches of the leader of the Separatists.   
Palpatine’s smirk turned to an evil grin as he started talking. “Hello, General Kenobi. How great it is to hear from you.”  
“Chancellor, it’s my pleasure. I do not mean to be rude, but I’m worried about Anakin. Can I please speak to him?” Obi-Wan’s answer was a little garbled over the comm, because Anakin had been pushed into a fountain with his comm, and he hasn’t had time to fix it. Anakin was still struggling to breath, but Palpatine had lightened up a bit. He still couldn’t make noise to alert Obi-Wan to the danger he was in. Anakin wasn’t planning on trying to signal Obi-Wan anymore. He didn’t want Obi-Wan anywhere near the Chancellor. Besides, he had promised to be his apprentice, hadn’t he? The Chancellor wouldn’t kill him after that, right?  
“I’m afraid Anakin is unavailable at the moment,” said Palpatine, while he stared at Anakin with an evil glee in his countenance. Anakin knew that Palpatine was delaying the conversation to scare Anakin. He could make up an excuse on why he was unavailable, or he could paint of picture of Anakin in danger that would inevitably send Obi-Wan running to their location.   
“Where is he?” Obi-Wan asked, forgetting his manners in his worry.   
Palpatine frowned at this, and anger crossed over his expression before it evened out. Anakin was afraid for his Master. Would Palpatine be leaning more towards killing Obi-Wan now? Anakin grew more determined, and he glared at Palpatine. If he killed Obi-Wan now, he would never be his apprentice. Palpatine must have read his thoughts, because anger flashed across his face again. He glared at Anakin, but Anakin refused to flinch.  
“I’m apologize for worrying you, General Kenobi,” Palpatine said, while still glaring at Anakin, “I only meant that Anakin was tired since tonight has been late. I allowed him to stay here for the night, and we simply forgot to comm you about it. He shall be returned to you in the morning.”  
“Are you sure, sir?” Obi-Wan asked unsurely, but politely since he calmed a bit knowing his Padawan was indeed safe. But something niggled at the back of his mind. Why had Anakin been scared? And where did the pain come from? If Anakin was simply asleep, then why did it feel like Anakin was actively blocking their bond? Their bond shouldn’t be as closed off as it is if Anakin was asleep. Anakin doesn’t have that much control over the Force for that. In fact, Obi-Wan still struggled trying to do it, and Mace Windu only mastered it a few years previously. “It is no trouble for me to come get him.”  
“I am sure, General Kenobi,” said Palpatine, letting some annoyance slip into his voice. Realizing that he was about to out himself again, he calmed down. “I wouldn’t have said so if I didn’t mean it.” He hung up without another word, and Obi-Wan was unable to say anything else. He briefly contemplated picking Anakin up anyways, but ultimately, he decided to let Anakin remain with the Chancellor. If something was seriously wrong, Anakin had means to communicate with him. It never occurred to Obi-Wan that the danger he felt earlier was from the Chancellor himself, and he should have hurried to his Padawan.   
“That went well,” Windu said sarcastically, “Why was he annoyed at you earlier?”  
“I have no idea,” Obi-Wan said with a sigh,” but things aren’t adding up. We’ll have to talk to Anakin in the morning.”  
Palpatine looked at Anakin solemnly. “I have you here all night, so we can discuss your disobedience and what I require of you before you become my apprentice?”  
“Before I become your apprentice?” Anakin asked.  
“I am … Unconvinced is a suitable word,” Palpatine said after a moment, “Yes, I am unconvinced in your promise to be my apprentice. You must prove you mean it, and I have the perfect way.”  
“W-What will I have to do?” Anakin said, cursing himself for stuttering.  
“I will tell you in time. Before the night is up. Trust me,” said Palpatine, “But your punishment must come first.”


	3. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Palpatine  
Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi

Anakin’s screams were barely above a whisper now. He had been tortured for hours, and his only solace was that Obi-Wan couldn’t feel it through their bond. As long as he didn’t feel, then he was safe. He almost slipped his hold on the shield when the intensity of the Force Lightning increased, but he slammed it back close. If Obi-Wan felt the excruciating pain Anakin was in, then he would rush over here, and Anakin would lose him. The Force lightning stopped, and Anakin heard Palpatine talking to someone else. 

“I have to deal with Count Dooku at this moment,” said Palpatine, “Don’t forget what I told you do.”

Anakin laid on the floor panting for a few minutes before he had the strength to move. He almost fell when he stood, but this was his chance to leave. To escape the pain for a while. He might be in more trouble for this later, but right now, he just wanted everything to stop. He wanted his Master. He stumbled out the Senate building, and he collapsed. He knew he should call for a cab, but the thought of waiting outside this building for even a minute spooked Anakin. He panicked and ran as fast as he could. Until he was far enough away to feel safe, he ran stumbling and falling the entire way. After he was a few blocks away, he stopped, caught his breath, and allowed his pain to flow through the Force. Then he kept running. 

He finally reached the safety of his Master’s room, and when he entered the room, he saw Master Windu and his Master sleeping on the couch. He didn’t think about why both of them were there instead of in their respective beds. He jumped in the space between them, and he buried his head into his Master’s chest. He didn’t notice he was crying until Obi-Wan’s shirt started getting soaked, but he did nothing to stop crying when he did notice. He needed Obi-Wan’s comfort right now, especially since he won’t get it anymore. Obi-Wan and Mace Windu jolted awake when the couch suddenly shifted. They looked at Anakin in confusion, but after a moment, Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around him. Anakin felt relief flow through him when Obi-Wan hugged him tightly.

“Anakin, what’s wrong?” asked Obi-Wan, confused and concerned. Anakin was supposed to be with the Chancellor. Did he have a nightmare? Obi-Wan felt through the Force for a moment, but all he got was a vague sense of warning and fear. 

“Please?” Anakin begged.

“Please what?” Obi-Wan asked focusing back on his shaking Padawan.

“Don’t make me talk about it,” Anakin said quietly.

Obi-Wan and Mace shared a concerned look. Windu didn’t know what to think. This was new for Anakin. Besides, last time he checked, Anakin was mad at them. They deserved it, because Mace Windu sent Obi-Wan on a mission in the middle of the night. He disappeared, and nobody knew what happened to him. Anakin couldn’t feel him through the Force, and everyone had to run on the assumption that he was gone. Mace Windu had to take Anakin in since no one else was available. Anakin was distraught, and he was refusing to eat or sleep. Windu did his best to comfort him. He was relatively unsuccessful, but their relationship had improved. Although, they still snarked at each other in public. However, it had changed to a more playful snarking. 

Anakin let out a loud sob, and Obi-Wan’s attention shifted back to him. Obi-Wan pulled him in tighter and started to whisper calming words in his ear. Anakin was not calming down. He was shaking, like he was cold, but Obi-Wan knew it wasn’t cold. Anakin clutched Obi-Wan, as if he was afraid something would take Obi-Wan away from him. Eventually, Anakin fell asleep, and Obi-Wan tried to move him. Anakin’s face furled, and his fists clenched around Obi-Wan’s shirt.

“Doesn’t look like he’s going to move,” Windu said. Obi-Wan sighed, and he moved until he was comfortable. Mace used the Force to bring a blanket, and he put it over Obi-Wan and Anakin. Obi-Wan nodded his thanks. “Have he ever done this before?”

“Not in a long time,” Obi-Wan said, “Not since he first came here. After Qui-Gon died.”


End file.
